playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn is a character created by DC Comics. She appears as one of AdamGregory03's DLC playable characters for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, taking her appearance from Injustice: Gods Among Us. Biography ONCE NORMAL, ALWAYS CRAZY Doctor Harleen Quinzel took up the job of a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, the institute for the super villains of Gotham City. Dr. Quinzel could have picked any patient, but she picked the Joker. This may have been a mistake, because she fell madly in love with the Joker, emphasis on the mad, even becoming the Joker's right hand woman, now known as Harley Quinn. Her light-hearted and animated personality is enough to make anyone lower they're guard, which may be a bad move. THE LEGACY OF HARLEY QUINN *''LEGO Batman: The Video Game'' *''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' *''DC Universe Online'' *''Batman: Arkham City'' *''Batman: Arkham City Lockdown'' *''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Unknown Reason: Unknown Connection: Unknown Ending TBA... Gameplay Harley's gameplay is focused on annoyance. While most of her attacks don't give her much AP, she can stream them into combos that can turn the tables. Movelist * (Square Moves) **'Shotgun' - **'BONK!' - / + - Harley Quinn pulls out her mallet and whacks with it. * (Triangle Moves) * (Circle Moves) *(Throws) Supers *'Shake?' (Level 1) - Harley grabs in front of her. If she grabs an opponent, she electrocutes him/her with a joy buzzer. After the electrocution stops, the opponent is KO'd. *'Mama's Babies' (Level 2) - Harley whistles, which summons Bud and Lou. They then run around the stage attacking opponents, KOing them. *'KABOOM!' (Level 3) - The cinematic shows Harley with a mountain on dynamite, and strapped to the dynamite are her opponents. She then puts both hands on the plunger and says "This'll be a blast!" before pushing it down, creating a massive explosion. The opponents are KO'd when the cinematic is over. Quotes & Taunts Taunts *'Nyeah Nyeah:' Harley shifts her hips and blows a raspberry. *'Ha Ha:' Harley puts her gun away and says "Tryin' to make me laugh?" Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Knock knock!" **"Okie-dokie, arti-chokie!" **"Who's ready to cause some mayhem?" *'Pre-Match:' **"This one's for you, puddin'." *'Item Pick-Up:' **"This looks like fun!" **"Shiny!" **"Finder's keepers, loser's weepers!" *'Using Shake?:' **"Shockin', ain't it?" *'Using KABOOM!:' **"This'll be a blast!" *'Succesful KO:' **"Mr. J would be so proud..." **"Love ya!" **"That was fun!" **"Kisses!" *'Respawn:' **"Stop laughin' at me!" **"No fair!" **"Heeeeere's Harley!" Intros & Outros Entrances *'Hopskotch:' Harley is seen playing hopskotch, until she lands on a face that looks like Batman's and then taunts her opponents. (Similar to her introduction in Injustice: Gods Among Us) *'For my Puddin':' Harley kisses a picture of the Joker and then tosses it aside. Winning Screen *'Lighten Up:' Harley twirls her guns in her fingertips. *'Harley Time!:' Harley poses like a cheerleader and winks. Losing Screen *If using Lighten Up: Harley sits down and pouts. *If using Harley Time!: The police have captured Harley, and she struggles as they take her away. Results Screen *'Win:' Harley is seen leaning on her hammer while smiling, giggling every few seconds. *'Lose:' Harley is seen looking away, pouting, with her arms crossed. Costumes Injustice Quinn Based on Harley's appearance from Injustice: Gods Among Us. *Red and green hair, red and black clothing and boots, brown belts (default appearance) *Blue and purple hair, cyan and blue clothing and boots, black belts *Black and white hair, black and white clothing and boots, grey belts *Yellow and brown hair, orange and red clothing, green belts Classic Harley Based on Harley's appearance from Batman: The Animated Series. Harley's Revenge Based on Harley's appearance in Harley Quinn's revenge, a DLC story for Batman: Arkham City. Trivia *Harley is the eighth villain in the game, the other seven being Big Daddy, Colonel Radec, Evil Cole MacGrath, Doctor Nefarious, Heihachi Mishima, Sweet Tooth, and Zeus. *When she uses her Level 3 super, each character shares their similar animation to when Heihachi uses his Level 3 super on opponents. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:AdamGregory03's Character Ideas Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Characters without a rival